


The Sun is Shining Somewhere

by Snow



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, shamelessly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ky, Sol, and handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun is Shining Somewhere

Ky had woken up at 5:15 am, which was _certainly_ morning, and a full fifteen minutes after he usually woke up, to find that Sol had rolled on top of him in the night -- or possibly just before they'd fallen asleep, Ky had still been in a bit of a haze of pleasure then. He tried, first, as gently as possible to dislodge Sol so he could go for his morning run, but the man refused to move. Ky got increasingly frustrated as he tried to wake him at least enough for _Ky_ to get up. It was fine for Sol to lie around if that was really what he wanted to do, but Ky had things to do. At this rate he'd have to forego his usual morning cup of tea.

"Sol, get off," Ky said, hitting the side of his hand against the man hard enough that it really should be making an impression by now. He was a couple of seconds away from just zapping the man with a burst of lightning.

He got a grunt in return, and it was starting to get really frustrating that _that_ was a sign of progress.

"Sol, up," he repeated, and this time the grunt he got back was clearly more annoyed. Which, fine, Sol could be annoyed if he wanted, but he should let Ky up and be annoyed while Ky was on his run.

The air crackled as Ky zapped Sol's nose, then it started to crackle more as Ky built up the charge around him that he'd need to do something stronger. Sol moved then, and Ky started to let out a breath of relieved air until Sol just shifted to pin Ky even more firmly to the bed, and reached for his pants left on the floor to fetch something out of a pocket.

"What are you-- Sol!" Ky snapped at the same time as the handcuff snapped around the wrist, Sol dragging the hand up to snap the other end against the bed. Metal bedframe, metal handcuff, and the frame itself was apparently grounded because the charge that Ky was trying to hold drained from him. "Sol!" Ky repeated, louder, and at least three times huffier.

"G'back to bed," Sol muttered, grinding once slowly against Ky's body.

Ky wasn't in the mood, even when Sol started to nibble on his neck. Although -- no. He had things he needed to do today; staying in bed was decidedly not an option. 

"Sol!" Ky hissed again, pushing his body to try to convince Sol, at the least, that he was serious about this. Perhaps if he could make himself enough of a pest, Sol would let him go for his run and then get started on his paperwork.

"I can gag you too," Sol muttered.

Ky's cheeks turned a little red at the suggestion, as much from embarrassment as anger. "Stop-- No. You're clearly not asleep, but if you want to be you can get to it as soon as I go. I'm personally awake, and intend to stay that way."

"Hnn," Sol said, if such a sound could be said, and returned his attention to Ky's collarbone.

"We can do this this evening," Ky offered, an attempt at negotiation that he was sure Sol wasn't interested in but that he would try anyway.

"Doing it now, boy," Sol said, and ground against him again. 

Ky could feel the wave of pleasure overcome him, the way the concern for duty and what he needed to be doing right now instead of relaxing tried to fall away in the face of it. He responded, tentatively, and was rewarded with Sol's lips pressing against, swallowing his thoughts up almost completely.

When Ky woke again, at 7:30, it was to the smell of breakfast and the ability to get out of bed without anyone or anything stopping him.


End file.
